A Night to Remember Raura
by Auslly2getha4eva
Summary: Laura, Vanessa, And Raini are dating the three most popular guys in school! Prom is coming up and all the girls are excited but what happens when Ross forgets? Will he ask Laura in time? Will someone else beat him to it? Find out in A Night to Remember! Bad summary but please read!


_**A Night to Remember **_

the school parking lot

Laura: Hey Raini! *waves*

Raini: *waves and comes over* Hey Laura Hey Vanessa

Vanessa: Hey!

Raini: So are you guys excited for prom tonight!

Vanessa: Yes! OMG Harry asked me in the cutest way ever I was speechless!

Raini: Ik Calum put together all of my favorite things and baked me a caked that spelled out Prom!

Vanessa: OMG That was sooooo sweet!

Vanessa & Raini Jumping up and down with excitement

Trish: *looks at Laura * What about you Laura u excited for Prom?

Laura: No not really…..its just prom

Raini and Vanessa gasp

Raini: How can you say that?

Vanessa: Laura we have been waiting for prom since we were little why all of a sudden the change of heart

Laura: Its just I'm not as excited as I use to be

Raini: *doesn't believe it* Okay so what is the real reason

Laura: *mumbles* Ross hasn't asked me yet

Raini: What?

Laura: *mumbles* Ross hasn't asked me yet

Vanessa: Speak up Laura!

Laura: FINE! I don't even know if I'm going Ross hasn't even asked me yet!

Raini and Vanessa gasp

Raini: I'm sure he'll ask u today!

Vanessa: Yea knowing Ross he has something huge planned

Laura: you are prob right okay lets go study before school starts

Raini and Vanessa nod and follow

W/ Ross, Calum and Harry

Calum and Harry talking…

Ross: Yo! What up guys?

Calum: *confused* Why are you so happy?

Harry: yea did Laura say yes to going to prom with you?

Ross: No….I haven't asked her yet I've got time I'm not worried *drinks water*

Calum: ummm Ross Prom is tonight…

Ross: *spits out water* I thought it was next week!

Harry: Nope its tonight.

Ross: Omfg wth am I going to do!

Calum: ur Ross u will figure it out u always do….but u better do it soon before someone else does it!

Harry: yea I heard some guys talking about asking her after school today

Ross: Crap! Idk what to do help me you guys

Calum: Sorry I cant have to go make up a test! *leaves*

Ross: *looks at Harry helplessly*

Harry: *pats his back* Ur on ur own on this one *leaves*

Ross: UGH! I gotta think of something *sits there and thinks* I GOT IT! *everyone looks at him* Sorry…..*looks at his watch* I got 20 minutes before school starts to get it all set up and ready *runs and sets everything up*

10 mins later

Raini, Vanessa and Laura are talking

?: *comes up behind Laura & covers her eyes* Guess who

Laura: could it be my wonderful bf

?: Nope

Laura: what *turns around* Calum? Wheres Ross?

Calum: idk *goes up to Raini* Hello beautiful!

Raini: Why hello handsome *kisses him*

Harry: Hows my princess this morning

Vanessa: *giggles* Im fabulous how is my handsome prince

Harry: A lot better now that Im with you

Vanessa: *giggles*

Laura: *sighs*

Ross: Awww does my Laura miss me because I missed her….

Laura: *turns around & kisses him* of course I missed you

Ross: Good so are you guys-*bell rings* ready to go to first period?

Everyone but Ross: Yup

In Class

Teacher: Okay class settle down!

Raura, Caini, and Hanessa sit down

Teacher: okay class we are going to have a project

Class groans

Teacher: with a partner

Class groans louder

Teacher: That u can pick

Class cheers

Teacher: *explains the project* okay class get started oh before I forget Laura someone left this for you *gives her a note and a single rose*

Laura: Oh really thank you *reads the note* _**Roses are Red Violets are blue I would really like to go to prom with u but first u must seek to find me for I am not as close as u think**_*blushes and looks at Ross*

Ross: *mad*

Laura: *confused* Ross looks mad if he didn't write this who did?

Last period Laura has got a single rose and cute poem from each period

Ross: *mad* U got another one?

Laura: yea I got one every period so far

Ross: oh

Laura: yea lets go to class

Teacher: today is just a work day so do whatever I really don't care

Class cheers

Teacher: *goes to Laura* These are for you

Laura: oh Thanks *reads the poem* _**Rose are red violets are blue You are sweet I know it's true Smart beautiful and kind wonderful is what I see but its time u see me I'm not that far but just slightly above a car follow the petals to ur next destination for where I ur true love will be awaitin' **_

Bell rings

Laura: petals what petals? *walks into the hallway sees a line of petals* Woah that's weird these weren't here when we came to class where they Ross *turns to see he is missing* Is he really that mad? *shrugs and Follows the petals*

her car

Laura: They led me to my car? *sees a note takes it and reads* _**Ur finally here don't worry I am near if u want to go to prom with me look up and give ur heart to me**_

huh *looks up at the roof sees a huge banney that reads

_**Laura Marano will you please with cherries on top go to prom with me?**_

?: *comes up behind her and whispers in her ear* So will you

Laura: *turns around and sees?* Ross but I thought but u said u did all but how?

Ross: Well I pretended to be mad so u wouldn't think it was me right away and I have my ways so Will you go to prom with me?

Laura: Of course I thought u never ask!

4hrs later Prom

Raini & Calum arrive

Raini: woah this is beautiful

Calum: yea but not as beautiful as u

Raini: *giggles*

Harry and Vanessa Walk in

Hanessa: Woah

Vanessa: Raini u look beautiful and Calum Handsome

Raini: So do you! And Harry I like *laughs*

Ross: Hey you guys

Raini: Hey Ross where is Laura?

Ross: Oh my Cinderella is just trying to find her glass slipper *laughs*

Caini and Hanessa confused

Ross: nevermind ull get it when u see her

Raini: Well I cant wait to see *eyes widen and mouth drops open*

Calum: Raini whats up *follows her gaze does the same*

Hanessa: *looks and does the same*

Ross: *looks and smiles* My Cinderella….

Laura: Hey u guys whats up?

Raini: OMG Laura u really do look like Cinderella

Laura: I feel like her minus the have to be home by midnight stuff

Vanessa: I never seen my little sister so beautiful in her entire life

Laura: Thanks I guess….

Slow song comes on (song in video)

Calum: May I *bows to Raini*

Raini: *curtsey* yes u may

Harry: My love *puts his hand out*

Vanessa: *takes his hand*

Ross: *puts his hands out* Shall we?

Laura: *grabs his hands* We shall

Ross: Laura?

Laura: yea?

Ross: I'm sorry I forgot about prom and didn't ask u til the last day u prob thought I didn't want to go or If I did I just didn't with you

Laura: yea I did think that a couple of times but its okay im kinda glad it led out the way it did

Ross: Really?

Laura: yea because that was the sweetest and cutest way someone has ever asked me to anything and having it be you was a plus

Ross: *smiles* Laura?

Laura: yes Ross?

Ross: *kisses her*

Laura: *kisses back*

Ross: I love you

Laura: I love you too….Ross because of you this will be a night I will always remember

Ross: Me too

The End

I don't own anything but the story!


End file.
